Poltergeists On Ghostly Road
Poltergeists On Ghostly Road is the 12th Season Three episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 52nd overall. Plot The CandyCakes have fun on Halloween night, but they also faced danger on the holiday. Episode (The episode begins with the Candys decorating the castle with Halloween stuff. All are in their costumes.) * {Choco Cream} "This will be the best Halloween ever!" * {Vanilla Cake} "I know. When we go trick-or-treating, it's be awesome!" * {Lolipop Pops} "But you heard Mr Rainbow. We can't wander off into Ghostly Road. People reported seeing monsters lurking around there." * {Vanilla Cake} "Monsters, shmonsters! There's no such thing!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Please follow Mr Rainbow's orders. Got it?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, why not." * {Lolipop Pops} "Speaking of that, I need you to do me a..." (The others look down and saw Blueberry doing something. He could hear his brothers and sisters screaming and zombies roaring.) * {Blueberry Jam} "I can hear it...Something bad is going to happen today." * {Sugar Pie} "Blueberry, what's the matter?" * {Cinnamon Buns} "You know, he's been like that since yesterday. Something about...monsters invading us." * {Vanilla Cake} "Whatever. I'm going to make a decoration of my own." * {Choco Cream} "I'm with you!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Whatever you say..." (The scene cuts to Pine's forest.) * {Vanilla Cake} "So, where is this Ghostly Road?" * {Blueberry Jam} "I've heard in some legends that it's an abandoned road somewhere in Monsieur Pine's forest...Vanilla, this isn't one of your little scams, right?" * {Vanilla Cake} "We're not going into Ghostly Road." * {Choco Cream} "Exactly! We're only here to make our own decorations!" (A sudden glow was seen in a tree hole. Vanilla looks in.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Is that what I think it is? It's a mini crystal ball!" * {Choco Cream} "Woo! A crystal ball?! You're rich, boy!" * {Vanilla Cake} "I've got to have this!" (The minute he grabs the crystal ball out of the hole, two visible Pac man looking ghosts appear. They seem to look fake.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey! Where did those come from?" * {Ghost #1} "WHO CAME! NO ONE DARES TO TOUCH THE CRYSTAL BALL!" * {Ghost #2} "NOW, GO AWAY, NOW THAT YOU HAVE THE CRYSTAL BALL!" (The boys' bodies glowed their colors.) * {Choco Cream} "Woah! What's happening?!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Did someone called the Magic Mirror to activate our Sweetie Marks?" * {Vanilla Cake} "This is pointless! Why can't I just take the crystal ball?" * {Ghost #1} "Because if you take that crystal ball, horrible things will happen." * {Ghost #2} "Besides, that crystal ball is cursed." * {Ghost #1} "Exactly. Demons will rise." * {Blueberry Jam} "What are ghosts gonna do with a crystal ball anyway?" * {Ghost #1} "Good point, but you've been warned." (The ghosts disappear.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Meh! Demons! There's no such thing!" * {Choco Cream} "Yeah." * {Blueberry Jam} "I'd still be worried if I were you." (When the boys left, Oorameshia and Bitter Rage come out of their hiding spots. They snickered evilly. We cut back to the Rainbow house. The boys come back inside. Vanilla holds up a green bubble with the glowing crystal ball inside.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah! This is my scary creation! Anyone like it?" * {Sugar Pie} "That's so creative!" (A clammy hand touches Vanilla.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey! Lolipop! Did you touch me?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "No!" (feels the hand touch her) "Hey! Who touched me?!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Wasn't me." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Lolipop, what was that hand?" * {Choco Cream} "What hand?" * {Blueberry Jam} "I don't see any scary-looking hand." (A doorbell was heard. Lolipop goes out to answer it, but no one was there. She closes the door behind her.) * {Lolipop Pops} "There wasn't anyone there--" (Suddenly, they heard Mr Rainbow scream from outside, followed by other eerie screams.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Daddy!" * {Vanilla Cake} "I'll go check it out!" (He opens the door and finds three dark blue demons. They weren't moving much, only froze in their spots. The boy noticed one of them dragging Mr Rainbow away, who was tightly wrapped up in rope knots.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Who's out there?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Just some ugly-looking demons." (He closes the door, but the doorbell sounds again. Vanilla opens the door again, one of the demons was holding a bag.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh! A bag! Give it to me!" (He grabs the bag away from them, and closes the door behind him. All that was poured out of the bag was nothing but bones.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Bones?! What can I do with these bones?!" (The demons bang on the door.) * {Blueberry Jam} "They're breaking the door down!" (Some of the demons got their hands through the door. Sugar uses Electro Ball to keep them away.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Oh no!" * {Sugar Pie} "How is this happening?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, I was in Monsieur Pine's forest until me and the other boys came across a crystal ball. I didn't know what to do with it, so I used it as part of my home made decoration!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Vanilla, behind you, really!" (Vanilla turns around to see a furry demon laying down, pretending to be dead. It does so to avoid being caught.) * {Vanilla Cake} "So what? It's just a furry creature." * {Blueberry Jam} "What should we do? They're about to get in!" (The demons that broke their hands through the door even punched their heads through the wood. They roared and snarled as they struggle to get inside.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I know what we should do! Follow me and hurry!" (The Candys rush inside their bedroom.) ---------- (Choco uses glue to keep the door closed.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "You don't need to glue the door shut." * {Lolipop Pops} "Well, the door won't hold the monsters for long." * {Vanilla Cake} "Long enough for all of us to realize this Halloween isn't going so great." * {Blueberry Jam} "You guys hear that?" (Then followed awkward silence.) * {Choco Cream} "It's the sound of total silence." * {Lolipop Pops} "Exactly. They should not know where we are." * {Vanilla Cake} "Quiet, all of you!" * {Sugar Pie} "Hey, what happened to Mr Rainbow?" (We cut to Mr Rainbow in some dark area.) * {Mr Rainbow} "I know someone is watching me..." (We cut back to the Candys.) * {Sugar Pie} "We need to fix this." * {Blueberry Jam} "Maybe by putting the crystal ball back!" * {Vanilla Cake} "NO! That is my ''crystal ball! No body gets their hands on it but me!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Vanilla, you have to give up that crystal ball!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "But it's part of my decoration!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Vanilla--!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Fine!" * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Where did you put it? I mean, where's your decoration?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "No! I dropped it outside!" * {'Choco Cream'} "Then you have to go get it!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Fine, I'll get it!" (He gets out of the bedroom. The demons are standing and staring at him angry.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Alright, demons! Come at me if you want to, but I can fight back!" * {Demon #1} "Boy, no. We just want your flesh." * {Demon #2} "Bad news, demons. This kid has super powers." (The demons suddenly got electrocuted by Cinnamon's Thunderbolt attack.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Come on! We need to return the crystal ball!" (The Candys end up at the entrance of Ghostly Road.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Okay, guys. I have a feeling Mr Rainbow was take through Ghostly Road. I know we can't go down there, but we ''have ''to save him." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Be careful. Demons may be nearby." (The Candys crept deeper into Ghostly Road. Vanilla scares off some demons.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "The demons are not like demons anymore. They're more like cowards." (The Candys come inside a dark pyramid. They found the inside very large. There was complete silence.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Quiet, guys. You'll never know who could be hiding in here." * {'Choco Cream'} "Oh, come on. You could expect a super loud scream to bring out some creepy character out of its hiding place. HIIIII! See that? What I tell ya? AND LOOK! I'M SPEAKING WITH MY OUTSIDE VOICE AND NO ONE IS STILL COMING OUT! Oh! And check this out!" (''screaming at the top of his lungs) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! See? Did you hear how loud that scream was?" * {Sugar Pie} "How can you scream that loud?" (She accidentally presses on a panel on the wall, and Oorameshia and Bitter Rage pop out of nowhere.) * {Oorameshia & Bitter Rage} "Who dares to disrupt our playtime?!" * {Oorameshia} "Well, if it isn't the Candy kids." * {Choco Cream} "HA! It's funny because it's true!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Look, we're only here to return the crystal ball!" * {Bitter Rage} "Well, it's too late now!" * {Oorameshia} "Right. And I've cursed about everyone in town!" * {Sugar Pie} "Are you sure?" * {Oorameshia} "Yes, we're sure!" * {Lolipop Pops} "You bad guys put a stop to this, or else!" * {Oorameshia} "Okay, we'll begin our battle." * {Bitter Rage} "But just me, Oorameshia, and any one of those boys!" * {Vanilla Cake} "That's me!" * {Choco Cream} "Obviously, they would not choose you!" * {Blueberry Jam} "And they won't choose you, Choco!" * {Bitter Rage} "Okay, let's make a little clarification. Why don't all of you kids battle us?" (Vanilla Cake, in his Fiery Cakes form, appears.) * {Vanilla Cake} "I'll handle this!" (He uses Flamethrower on the two monsters. It was an easy defeat. They gave up already.) * {Oorameshia} "Okay, you kids win. Me and Bitter Rage are getting outta here." * {Bitter Rage} "Oh, and your daddy is in that small opening in the rocks." (The two monsters retreated. The Candys found their father in the opening, all tied up in very tight knots.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Finally! And now, to make everything normal again!" (He puts the crystal ball back in its tree hole.) * {Sugar Pie} "Are you okay, daddy?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll get better. I just need to recover from my injuries. You know, it was risky for you kids to actually come down Ghostly Road and save me from those monsters. Now, what do you say we go home?" * {CandyCakes} "Yeah!" End of episode.